Enhancement of battery performance is a focal point in the advancement of portable electronics, power grid regulation and electrified vehicles. Rechargeable or secondary batteries generally include positive and negative electrodes, a separator and an electrolyte. Current collectors are typically attached to each electrode in order to extract current from the battery. Lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries are used in electric and hybrid-electric vehicles due to their relatively high voltage, high specific energy, high energy density, low self-discharge rate, long cycle life and/or wide temperature operational range. A separator is generally placed between an anode and a cathode of the Li-ion battery. The separator prevents physical contact of the two electrodes (e.g., internal short circuits), while still allowing for rapid transportation of ionic charge carriers between the cathode and anode. The electrolyte of the Li-ion batteries may generally include a conductive lithium salt and an organic solvent. A commonly used lithium salt for Li-ion batteries is lithium hexafluorophosphate (LiPF6).